


Taking is what you do afterwards

by Coldlady4



Category: Bad Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldlady4/pseuds/Coldlady4





	1. Chapter 1

Cars pass and people walking pasted by as Helen and Nikki stand outside her club. Helen looks into Nikki's eyes and for the first time she can tell her just how she feels without any fear of braking rules or someone finding out. Nikki can see the love in Helen's eyes as she tells Nikki   she want a woman. Helens voice softly echoes in Nikki's ears I want a woman. Nikki with a girlish smile says we will take things slow in which Helen replies ya dead slow. Nikki runs her hand slowly down the side a Helens head and face. Helen reaches the collar of Nikki's coat and pulls her close and begins to kiss her softly Helen slowly backs Nikki up against the wall of the club and begging to kiss her Helen thought softy to herself how lovely it was to be back in Nikki's arms . "How's about We go back home, open a bottle of wine and see were the night takes us ented. Helen proceeded to take Nikki's hand and lead her from the doorway where they had been kissing, towards Helen's car

 

on the trip back to Helens we sat in silence. Me with this stupid grin on my face and Helen on a mission it seemed, as she was driving a little to fast for my liking. But as I was in such a good mood, I remained silent about it.

While Helen parked the car in her driveway I was thinking I couldn't wait to get her inside. I wanted Helen so much, but I had said we would take it slow. But how slow did Helen want to take it? I decided I would leave it up to her.

Before I revised it Helen was standing outside the car door.

 

Helen opened the car door and offered me her hand

 

Hand in hand we walked up Helens front door I had to stop and stare at Helens front door. I took a deep breath remembering the last time I was here. 

 

"Welcome home sweetheart" Helen said with delight in her voice but becoming concerned upon see the look on Nikki's face. 

 

What's wrong Nikki?" Helen asked

"Sorry Helen, the last time I was here, I just thought after what has happened between us since that night.

 

Helen smiled at Nikki and kissed her so gently on the lips.

"Well you are here Nikki, and so am I."

"I know, I just can't believe it." Nikki said

"Well lets see if I can make you believe it." Helen said as she opened the front door

 

 

Helen took Nikki's hand and lead her to the bedroom. It started slowly, slow passionate kisses, finding our way. I took off Helen's jacket while Helen did the same to mine , from that moment on it was anything but slow.

 


	2. Chapter 2

For Nikki it had been surreal. Bring locked up in a small cell for so long with only her dreams for company was hard to grasp that she was really here with Helen with Helen in her arms settling against the headboard. Pillowing Helen against her chest .

 

 

Morning sweetheart, Helen drawled in her familiar Scottish brogue. flash from sleep and her dark blonde hair, though tousled, fell framing her face. Helen's face crinkled in a smile at the sight of Nikki, whose own short hair was sticking up in all directions.

 

 

 

what a gorgeous sight to wake up to, Nikki croaked, leaning over to kiss Helen. Helen made a small noise in the back of her throat, the same soft moan as the one Helen made during their first kiss.

 

 

 

I've fantasized about us being together like this again so much .

 

Helen felt her heart lurch. I know me too sweetheart, I feel like i've known you all my life, she began, but there's so much I don't know about you , you know?

 

Yeah, me too, Nikki replied

 

 

What's your favourite memory of your childhood?

"The day I fall off my bike".

 

What?

 

Nodding her head, Nikki continued to talk, I was six years old at the time and learning to ride so one day we went out side down the street , my father and I, when I lost control and I fell off. My father immediately run to me

and he carried me all the way back to the house, all the while talking to me and telling me everything was going to be all right and how much he loved me. my right wrist was badly broken, but he was so calm and gentle that, by the time we got home, I could no longer feel the pain.

 

 

"What about you favourite childhood memory?"

 

Any memory of my mother are my favourite . I really don't have just one".

 

What was she like?

she was wonderful, beautiful and smart, stubborn She lit up a room just by being in it.

 

Sounds just like her daughter ,Nikki thought

 

she and I would make Drop scones every Sunday after my Father's service until she got ill that is.

 

"What are they"?

 

I think you'll find those are Scotch pancakes, Helen teased, in Scotland we call them drop scones.

.

 

"what is your moms name"?

 

"Madeline Jean Stewart"

 

"How many women have you been with"? Helen asked as she stroked her lover arm.

 

Nikki asked, dose it matter ?

 

Shaking her head, Helen said, No, I guess not but more than a couple I'm guessing

 

Helen before I was with Trish I was known to be a little bit of a player. I got my act together after I couldn't remember the name of a girl I had been with one night it's also around the time I meet Trish and well you know how that ended. Does that bother you? I mean that I've been with a lot of women?

 

 

Helen Smiling, it doesn't So how do I rate against the baker's dozen?

 

Darling, there is no comparison.

Helen other than Trisha, those other women were just shags, they weren't about love, they were about lust. You are the woman I love and you are the woman I plan to spend the rest of my life with, and as far as the sex goes ... well, if you don't know now how much you turn me on by now , then you might need to get your head examined!

 

 

Did you shag Caroline 

 

suddenly, Nikki's eyes widen as she stared back at her

 

"What"?

 

You heard

 

No , I don't.. I couldn't

 

So you only kissed her. 

You know I did if I remember, you walked in on us in the library.

It was excruciating seeing you kissing her and when i saw you going indeed the potting shed I was jealous because she could do that without fear of being caught .

miss Stewart were you admiring me from afar

"I feat the same way about Thomas" why him.

 

He was everything I told myself I want in a partner, he was safe I know what can of life we would have as a couple most of all he wasn't a locked up . But try as I did to convince myself that I had stopped loving you or thinking about you and I know my actions over the past months speak other wise ,

But I promise you Nikki I will not take your love for granted ever again. It hurt you know it hurt knowing that he could touch your body in ways I was denied. He could kiss you, whenever he wanted. But do you know what really hurt me deeply it wasn't jim fenner tell me about you too it was how casual you acted while you told me like none of ower time together meant nothing to you . It's going to take some time for me to trust you fully . You can understand why can't you, Nikki replied .

I understand that Helen replied but Nikki "why did you think I was trying to have it off with Dominic

 

because after Trish broke up with me the way she did , it hurt so badly, I put on a brave tough front, but deep down I was devastated… and I   unitenaltionaly   let my insecurities from that experience effect us …I'm sorry about doing that to you Helen Nikki replied softly.

sweetheart...That night you called me Dominic tried to kiss me I stopped him before his lips could get anywhere near mine ...I told him I was in love with you. 

I know he came to my cell the next morning saying all that and that he wished you were interested in him as he thought he'll be better for you then me.

What's load of Bollocks   Helen replied

p>That's what I thought


	3. Chapter 3

Nikki grinned "When did you realize you were attracted to me"? Nikki asked,

 

Helen looked up, her tongue poking between her teeth as she smiled at the love of her life.

 

 

After you put my hand on your breast in the potting shed I realized that I felt more than I should for you, but I didn't admitted it to myself fully until after I sent you out of larkhall when I was looking at a photo of you that's on your file .

 

"I do hope that photo caught my good side" Nikki teased.

 

 

Oh it definitely did Helen replied flirtatiously

 

"So when did you realize you were attracted to me then"?

 

Oh that's easy dealing" after ower little talk in the library were that time you asked if I ever been interested in man your were so cute that day.

 

"I feat like such a prat asking you that"

 

Dealing you were curious about something that you haven't really ever thought about nor or less talked about. 

 

"That you are sweetheart" but this is what I love the most

Helen put her hand to Nikki's breast.

 

Your stilling my moves miss Stewart

 

"Aye" what you gonna do about it miss wade

 

"This" Nikki leans down to kiss Helen they were truly lost in the kiss. But they eventually had to stop for air.

 

"What do you want for breakfast "?

 

Anything that's not made by the Julie's, nearly four years of larkhall grub has lowered my expectations, Nikki explained.

 

What did you used to like? Helen pressed curiously, reaching a hand up behind her lovers neck .

 

 

 

Scrambled eggs sandwiches Nikki replied or crumpets with strawberry jam,

 

 

I Wouldn't of have guessed that, Helen teased while getting out of bed and retrieving her robe that had been discarded in a crumpled pile on the floor, and found a bluish one for Nikki, the same one that she had worn the last time she'd been in her home. She loved how it made Nikki look, all slinky and feminine.

Helen was about to take Nikki's hand into her hand when she saw a small fint sacr on the back of Nikki's left hand.

I never did ask how that happened. Helen said I accidentally stabbed myself with one of the garden tool after you walked away pissed off Nikki replied So it was my fault No derling it happened because I'm the stupid Idiot that wasn't look at what I was doing probably because I was equally pissed off with everything. 

the kitchen Helen pulled open the cupboard door and surveyed the contents for what she was looking for and start on making them some breakfast.

 

 

Nikki stood out of her way, suddenly feeling superfluous in Helen's kitchen as she watched Helen efficiently retrieve a frying pan, a pat of butter and eggs . Helen eyed Nikki briefly

 

“You can set the table,” Helen suggested.

Nikki laughed but did as requested,

 

well turning around to continue making some toast crumpets and finding some juice which Helen poured into two glasses. 

 

 

Helen and Nikki tackled the rest of their breakfast.

 

 

 

 

Helen rose from her chair and went around the table. Nikki welcome her onto her lap.

 

So what did you get up to in larkhall that I didn't have clue about.

 

I don't know what your on about i was a good girl Nikki said while trying to be nonchalant .

"Nikki" Helen said with an all to formula look

 

 

 

Alright I'll tell you a story called Chateau Larkhall……


End file.
